


You're Adorable

by adrian (obitouchiha)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also there's ramen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, It might suck but whatever, M/M, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pining, They love each other, Yes I know Sasuke isn't like this but I wish he was, and fluff, and kissing, believe it - Freeform, enjoy lol, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitouchiha/pseuds/adrian
Summary: Sasuke really wants to tell Naruto how much he likes him so he decides to take Naruto out to eat and tell him over bowls of ramen.





	You're Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first-ish Naruto fic so it may not be the best but it's also a one-shot I thought about the other day and decided to put it into words. It's a cute fic with fluff, pining and an oblivious Naruto not realizing how much Sasuke likes him but he'll find out in the end, I promise! I hope you enjoy it!

"You wanted to speak to me?" 

Itachi Uchiha walked into his younger brother Sasuke's room where he sat in a chair twiddling his fingers, looking nervous. Itachi took notice that the room was dimmed with only Sasuke's desk lamp illuminating part of the room, a clear sign that Sasuke was going to talk to him about something serious which would explain the twiddling fingers and Sasuke's uneasy nature in that moment. 

"Uh yes, Itachi, can you sit down please." Sasuke said. His brother followed and sat on his bed which made a slight creaking sound and put his hands in between his legs ready to listen. Itachi knew that he may be about to give advice since Sasuke always,  _always,_ asked him for advice. The thing is, he never knew what sort of advice Sasuke would ask for. Some days it was school and others it was dealing with personal problems but there was yet to be a day where he'd have to give advice concerning relationships, specifically, girl advice.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I'm listening. What's the matter? Need advice again?" 

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Uh-huh. It's sort of different this time." He scratched his head and stroked his own hair. He could feel the sweat through his hair and perhaps it was the room mixed with the humid air of the summer seeping through his bedroom window or perhaps it was the words sticking up in his mind that were starting to melt in the heat of the moment. Whichever one it was, it wasn't helping and he could tell Itachi knew something was up. Maybe he should stop twiddling his fingers for God's sake.

"Oh," Itachi began, "I assume it must be advice regarding something that's been bugging you. I mean, by gosh Sasuke, you look absolutely shook. Am I using that word right?" 

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes but don't say it. It's weird seeing you use it." 

"Okay, Okay," Itachi smiled, "I won't anymore. But to the point, spill the beans." 

"So I have a crush."

"Alright..."

"And I want to tell my crush how much I really like them."

"Okay and you want me to give you advice on how to do it?"

"Yes but..."

"But? Do I know the girl?" 

"That's the problem."

"Oh so I do know her?"

"Yes and no."

Itachi shifted in his place. He was starting to get a funny feeling like the feeling you get when you start to suspect something but it's at the point where it's too awkward to say it and make an assumption without having evidence to back it up. "So, I do know her but I also don't?" he said. Sasuke took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He felt the world stop for a whole second which to him wasn't enough but he knew the world kept spinning and he couldn't hide it in much longer. 

"You do know her. Except it's not a her. It's a he. A guy. Itachi, I'm gay." 

And then and there, not to be cliche, but Sasuke felt a million pounds lift off his shoulders and it felt like his soul ascended into the sky. He didn't even bother to open his eyes and see his brother's reaction. He wasn't necessarily afraid, he was just ready to accept whatever his brother might've thought of him then and there whether it be good or bad.

Itachi laughed. "Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Sasuke asked, almost offended. At this point, he really didn't know if Itachi had accepted him or not.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Naruto, it's him, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded. "W-wait. You knew? Did you know?!" 

"Well, not me specifically. It was Shisui who told me that you might've had a thing for that blonde kid Naruto. He even told me you might've been gay but I didn't believe him." Itachi stated. "So he bet me then and there that if he was right, I'd owe him a whole month of paying for his gas. God damn it Sasuke, you're a real pain, you know that?" 

Itachi was smiling and still chuckling a little bit; however, so Sasuke assumed he wasn't mad. "So, you're not like, mad at me?" 

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Sasuke, being gay is not bad. I don't care that you're gay. In fact I'm happy." Itachi said. Sasuke looked puzzle. "How come?"

Itachi sighed. "I know how happy Naruto makes you. You get that beam in your eyes whenever you talk about him. It didn't strike me that you might have liked him and since I'm not one to jump to conclusions and make assumptions, I didn't want to ask if you were gay but I guess Shisui was right. Dang it, he's good." 

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, Naruto, he's a complete idiot. But that fool makes me happy which is strange considering, you know."

"Yes..." Itachi's smile slowly faded away. "Father and Mother would have loved to see you as happy as you are right now." 

He got up and patted Sasuke on the head. "Sasuke all I want to say is that, if you want to tell Naruto how much you like him, then go for it! I want you to be happy and Naruto, he makes you happy. I like that and I am all for you two becoming a thing." He nudged Sasuke's shoulder. 

"Stop, no, ugh it's not easy. I don't know how to tell him. He's...oblivious." Sasuke said with a groan and put his head in his arms. "What do I do?" he said with a muffle. 

Itachi pondered. "Well, you can lead up to it in a conversation. You know, talk about your friendship and eventually tell him that you're gay and that you like him. And hey, isn't he gay too?"

"Bisexual. He's half gay and I mean, I could but I don't just want to approach him in school or text him and converse about it. It won't feel right." Sasuke said.

"What does he like to eat?" 

"Huh?"

"Food- what type of food does he like, do you know?"

"Well, he really loves ramen. He usually goes to eat at this ramen restaurant after school..." 

Sasuke's face lit up. "That's it. I can ask him if he wants to eat ramen, he says yes, I take him to that restaurant, we talk and converse over a bowl of ramen and at the end, boom! I tell him and hopefully I won't get rejected...?" 

Itachi smiled and raised his eyebrow. "He likes you, I know he does." 

"Are you sure." Sasuke said sternly. Itachi shrugged. "Won't know until you find out kiddo!" 

Sasuke laughed. "Okay okay, well thanks Itachi for you know the advice and for," he paused, "and for not thinking different of me." 

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's hair. "How could I ever think different of you? You are and will always be my little brother who I will always look over. I care for you and will only wish you the best. Who you love shouldn't be taken into consideration of how I view you." He smiled at his younger brother and started to leave the room before looking back once more. "But, if this thing with Naruto goes well, promise me you'll invite me to the reception?" 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Itachi!" His older brother laughed. "Alright alright! Good luck kiddo and good night." he said and closed the door behind him leaving Sasuke alone in his room.

Sasuke rolled his chair over to his desk and picked up his phone and unlocked it. Tapping the message icon, he opened up his and Naruto's conversation. He noticed that Naruto had recently read his message which mean he was probably still awake. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard and once satisfied with the message, he sent it. About a minute later, a ding came from his phone. Sasuke opened his phone and saw that the blonde had replied rather quickly, typical of Naruto, of course. 

The message that Sasuke sent said,  _"yo, are you up for ramen tomorrow? just you and me, nothing special. I'm paying"_ to which Naruto had replied,  _"oh hell yeah!! I'm up for it :P Tomorrow after school at the usual restaurant?"_ Sasuke replied with a simple yes and Naruto replied,  _"alright teme, i'll see you tomorrow at school then. good night sleep well!"_

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.  _"good night loser"_ he replied. And with that, he set his phone down on his desk and changed into his PJ's. As he got into bed, wrapping the blankets around him, he wondered how Naruto would react to him coming out  _and_ telling him he liked the blonde kid. He hoped that everything would turn out fine. He was fine with rejection too, right? No. He would be hurt. 

 _God, why is this so hard?_ Sasuke thought. He really hoped that idiot liked him back because they had been best friends for  _years_ and this stupid crush he had on Naruto finally got to him. Who was he kidding? By God, he didn't like him, he absolutely loved Naruto to pieces and everything about him. Sasuke loved Naruto, oh what a hopeless fool he felt.

* * *

 The small bells that hung atop of the door ringed as it was swung open and a boy with bright yellow hair, fox-growl teeth and plump pink lips walked in with an ever so lovely smile. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a rather hyperactive, person with a vibrant personality. Naruto was always happy which wasn't weird in any way and it was the smile he gave that let off a soft, glow of aura around him that made anyone feel right at home. 

It was the type of thing that Sasuke loved about Naruto.

Naruto quickly saw the raven-haired boy in a booth next to the farthest window that overlooked a quiet street. When he got to the booth and sat down, he gave Sasuke a warm grin and a hello.

"Hey 'Ske, what's up?" he asked. Sasuke flushed. "Don't call me that you idiot."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you liked that nickname? I think it's better than duck-butt." he said sticking out his tongue.

"Haha very funny dobe." Sasuke mocked. "I have nicknames for you too so what about it?" 

"Yeah whatever teme. Let's order ramen, I am starving."

* * *

"You're a mess, did you know that?" 

Sasuke stared at the blonde boy who was finishing his sixth bowl of ramen and in a mix of noodles, meat and other assorted goodies, Naruto looked up from his bowl, swallowed his food and giggled. "Oh today was an easy day. You know I can eat way more than this." 

"Yep, you sure can." Sasuke said chuckling. "Yeah, ever since I met you, oh man could you  _eat_ ramen." Naruto smiled. "We've known each other for so long, have you realized that?"

Sasuke nodded. "Mhm. What is it, twelve years now? We were like five when we met." 

"I made the first move. I remember you were sitting alone at recess and Sakura kept pushing me to go talk to you and guess what? I did! I went up to you and boom. Friendship made!" Naruto flushed. "You were such a loner. Guess you needed a little sunshine to lighten up your life!" 

"Sunshine..." Sasuke pondered. "You're my sunshine?" 

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so. I'm blonde so I kind of shine like the sun." 

"Wait Naruto, I never realized this until now but how come Sakura kept pushing you to talk to me? She wouldn't do that to anyone so willingly." Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto gulped down his ramen. "Oh! Uh, she just thought I needed a guy friend or something. I had girl friends but no guy friends, ya know?" 

Sasuke twiddled with his fingers under neath the table. He wasn't sure how to bring up his feelings for Naruto without making it seem awkward but Naruto seemed to be dodging the question he just asked but he couldn't quite figure out why. He also had to tell Naruto he was gay which he shouldn't be so nervous about anyway. Naruto was bisexual so he can't think little of him if he told him. He just had to figure out a way to tell him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Can I ask you something?" 

Naruto looked up at the boy in the front of him and put down his chopsticks. "What is it?" 

"When did," Sasuke paused. He sighed. "It's weird to ask you now but curiosity killed the cat,  um, when did you know...you were..." 

"Bi?" 

Sasuke gasped. "How-how did you know I was going to ask-" 

"It's not the first time, heh." Naruto chuckled. "A lot of people at school ask me that because they think being bi isn't a real thing." 

"But it is real! Right? It's valid!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto bit his lip. "Yes but some people don't think so. They think if I prefer girls over guys more that I'm confused and that if I prefer guys more than girls, I'm gay. But I know what I am." 

Sasuke looked down at his bowl of finished ramen. "What do you prefer more?" 

"Teme! Does that matter!" Naruto exclaimed while smacking Sasuke's hand. 

"Ow! Sorry I was curious!" Sasuke said, rubbing his hand.

Naruto sighed. "Well if you must know, I-I like guys more than girls. I always knew that since I was a little kid that I like both boys and girls. You know, little as in like around the time I met you."

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Um, me t-"

"Of course," Naruto interrupted, "I guess Sakura helped me figure that out. She had a point now that I think about it." 

"Point? What point?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flushed. "Oh uh nothing! It's nothing! You were saying something?" 

Naruto's suspicious smile wasn't convincing Sasuke. "No it is something if you brought it up. How did she help you figure it out then?" Sasuke said.

Naruto stared dead at Sasuke's eyes. He knew he was sweating and it was oh so noticeable. He scratched his head and bit his lip trying to think of how not to mess it up. "Well uh, it was Sakura who helped me figure out it was okay to like boys too. Back in the first year of school, there was this guy who I was strangely attracted to. Oh he was so adorable but I kind of felt bad that he had no friends. I told Sakura about it and she told me I had a crush."

Sasuke nodded. "And then what?" 

"Well, then she told me that it was perfectly fine to like a boy even if I also liked girls. It's crazy I know but throughout the years, I've had girlfriends, of course they were short-lived relationships but I count them. But I guess I never really got over that one guy. It's dumb." Naruto said with a blush. 

"Who was it?" 

"Huh?"

"The guy. Who was it? Do I know them?" 

Naruto giggled. "Well I'm still pretty good friends with them! Hmm, I don't know if I can trust you with that secret." 

Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Naruto, will you tell me-" he paused. "If, I tell you a secret I wanted to tell you. Well two secrets in exchange for one of yours." He scratched his chin. "No, come to think of it, that's a dumb deal. I'll tell you one if you tell me who it was." 

Naruto held out his pinky. "Promise you won't tell?" His blue puppy eyes made Sasuke's heart flutter. "I won't, I promise."

The two connected pinkies and swore. "Okay," Naruto began, "You first." 

"Me? First? Oh-" Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto smiled at him. "It's okay Sasuke, we swore remember?" 

Sasuke nodded. "Okay well, you know earlier how I asked you about when you knew you were bi?"

"Yes, what about it?" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes ever so staring more into Sasuke's with speculation and wonder.

"I asked because-" Sasuke took a deep breath, "because me too. Well, no I'm dumb. Agh, half me too. No no no, that's dumb. I mean to say that, yes I relate to you but um," Sasuke was stumbling over his words. Curse his nervousness and stupid crush on Naruto.

"You're gay." Naruto said. It wasn't a question. 

Sasuke was flustered. So Naruto knew too. 

"You-you knew?" he asked softly, still embarrassed over his stumbling of words. Naruto giggled. "Yeah dude, I already knew! I even bet Kiba on it since he didn't think you were. Aw man, he owes me twenty bucks!" 

"Damn it! Does everyone think I'm gay?! Shisui bet my brother Itachi too and god damn it. Is it obvious or what?!" Sasuke exclaimed, making hand gestures. Naruto was laughing his ass off and Sasuke smacked his hand. "It's not funny you idiot!!" 

Naruto calmed himself. "Oh Sasuke, it was kind of always obvious but no one really asked. I mean, it would have been rude to. Besides, everyone knew that if you were, you would come out only when you felt comfortable enough to tell someone. I didn't think I'd be the first in our friend group to know."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hm. Well yeah, I'm gay." 

"Oh thank goodness." 

"What? What does that mean?"

Naruto sighed. "It's my turn right? To tell a secret?" 

"Yes but-" Sasuke said before getting interrupted again by Naruto. "Shh shh. Listen, this is going to sound dumb but I'm happy to know you're gay. I mean..." 

Naruto blushed and looked away, scratching his head. Sasuke tilted his head like a puppy looking confused. 

"The boy I've always liked. Well," Naruto stopped for a second and looked at Sasuke and grinned. "It's been you all this time dummy!"

Sasuke's face and eyes lit up like a baby receiving a lollipop from the doctor's office. "W-what? Naruto, you're not kidding? You, you  _like_ me?"

Naruto turned red and his eyes looked into Sasuke's. "Yes, teme. You know the reason why I went up to you that day we met? Why Sakura pushed me to do so? I told her you were so, so cute. And well, after all these years, you still are. I  _was_ going to tell you on Valentine's Day since it's coming up in four days but damn it Sasuke, you made me tell you earlier."

Sasuke's heart might as well have stopped then and there for how fast it was beating. This feeling he felt was pure energy, the type of energy that would set off tons of fireworks into the night sky. It felt so, so good and he felt, happy.

"Sasuke, I know this is sudden but it's okay if you don't have feelings for me. I mean, I'm an idiot who talks a lot, eats ramen almost on a daily basis, collects key chains of different animals, particularly foxes, isn't the best at math, prefers the night over the d-" Naruto stopped rambling about himself the second he felt something warm. He felt something warm on his lips and he felt something wrap around his neck. He realized Sasuke was kissing him and hugging him around his neck and in the moment, Naruto didn't know what to do, so he hugged Sasuke back and tightened the kiss. 

When they let go, Sasuke had a tear running down his cheek and Naruto wiped it away. "You, teme. You-"  Naruto stopped and scoffed. "You  _like_ me too huh?!" 

Sasuke nodded and sat down next to Naruto on his side of the booth. "You idiot. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you but you beat me to it. I wanted to tell you that I liked you and well I couldn't because you kept blabbering so I just ended up kissing you. Sorry about that." 

"Are you kidding? That kiss, it was, amazing. Your lips...wow." Naruto was daydreaming and Sasuke laughed. "Oh you're a fool Naruto."

"But am I your fool?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke stopped for a second to think. 

"I don't know. Do you want to be my fool?" Sasuke asked. Naruto giggled. "I can be more than just your fool. I want to be your idiot, I mean, if you want to be mine." 

"Damn it we really should have waited until Valentine's day for all this." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "But yes I've been wanting to be your 'Ske for so long, you don't even know." 

"Hey I thought you didn't like that nickname?" Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke looked down, smiling. "Well, I like it now."

Naruto laughed and then Sasuke started laughing too. Before he knew it, Naruto was holding his head in his arms and they looked at each other. 

"So," Naruto began. 

"Are we..." Sasuke started to ask.

"Boyfriends?" they both asked at the same time. 

They thought about it for a good second and reached their conclusion. 

"Absolutely." they both said in union and like that, they were together and sealed it with a kiss. Naruto was the first to let go and caress Sasuke's hair and face. 

"Oh I am  _so_ going to spoil you this Valentine's Day." Naruto said softly. Sasuke scoffed. "Hm. As if. I'm going to spoil you, believe it." 

"That's my saying! You stole it from me, no fair!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke smiled. "Well get used to it. I might end up stealing your hoodies too." 

Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Whatever. I'll steal your clothes. How about that?" he stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever, loser. You're on." Sasuke said with an evil, playful smile. He got up from Naruto's arms and picked up his bowl of empty ramen. 

"I already got a good cheesy pun for Valentine's Day." he said. "I think you're," he held up the bowl, "adora-bowl." 

Naruto groaned. "Oh no let the cheesy puns begin. That sucked." 

"Hm. You suck. Idiot."

"Bastard." 

"Loser."

Naruto held his hands up in surrender. "Fine you got me. But, I think you're adorable too."

He cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him right then and there. The kiss was much longer this time, passionate and meant something for the two of them. It was a kiss that signified two people in love with another and that it was genuine unlike others. 

Afterwards, on their walk home, Naruto held Sasuke's hand down the street. As they were walking home, Sasuke was thinking about what Itachi told him. The fact that Naruto made Sasuke happy. Happiness was so rare, it was a weird feeling but Sasuke loved it. He loved the feeling of happiness that Naruto brought into his life and the warmth that came with it. He loved it and he most definitely loved Naruto but, he was going to save telling him that until the moment was right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, be sure to leave kudos and comments and any suggestions for any future works you might want to see from me. Happy early Valentine's Day!


End file.
